


Here Comes the Night

by imagineyou (jokerindisguise), jokerindisguise



Series: Waiting For the Sun To Go Down [1]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/pseuds/imagineyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/pseuds/jokerindisguise
Summary: Drabbles and fics set in my True Blood 'verse in which reader is the middle Stackhouse child.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Reader
Series: Waiting For the Sun To Go Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964689
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted these on Tumblr, but I've decided to share them on AO3 as well. If you would rather see it on Tumblr, then you can find my masterlist [here](https://midnightseance.tumblr.com/post/612977732712808448/masterlist).  
> I swear I will eventually write the full fic. I even have a title picked out, so it will happen.
> 
> This is the reader's first encounter with Eric.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re in no way prepared to meet the progeny of Godric when he drops by Merlotte’s with Bill Compton.

You always thought meeting and befriending Godric would be the major turning point in your life. Not many humans got to claim that they were friends with a vampire who was over two thousand years old, but you had managed to forge a friendship you hoped would last for your lifetime. Godric had shown you kindness and protected you when others wanted you dead. You owed him a debt you weren’t sure you could ever repay, even though he sometimes acted like it was you who had done him a great service every time you two spent any time together. 

Godric might have quickly become the closest thing you had to a best friend, but you would soon realize there was someone else far more capable of completely reshaping your life. 

You were attempting to ignore the sound of the dinner rush at Merlotte's as you waited for Sookie to be done for the night. You, Tara, and Sam had all readily agreed that you didn't want her to go anywhere by herself while there was a killer on the loose. You were sure Jason would have been part of the pact if he hadn't had his head stuck so far up his own ass. You weren't entirely sure what was going on with him, but you knew that it likely meant trouble. 

It was your turn to make sure Sookie got into her car and back home safely, so you were sitting in an empty booth and trying to finish up the draft you owed your editor while you waited for her shift to be over. 

You didn't notice the hush that had fallen over Merlotte's until you heard Sookie call Bill's name. 

You glanced up from your laptop to see Bill talking to your sister. There were three other vampires near the entrance, studying the bar around them with expressions that warred between disdain and amusement. 

You rolled your eyes before you glanced back to your laptop. You knew that it was the typical vampire attitude to look down on any human gathering place with a mix of pity and annoyance. 

You managed to type a few words and fix one sentence before you felt your attention drift back towards the tall, blonde vampire wearing the tight, black t-shirt. He was whispering something to his female companion, a smirk on his face that told you he was likely making fun of Merlotte's and its usual clientele. 

You couldn't help but think that there was something oddly familiar about him, however. You were sure you had never met the man, but you couldn't shake the feeling that told you he was someone you should know. 

When he turned in your direction, you hastily dropped your gaze back to your laptop screen. Even though he seemed familiar, it was dangerous to catch a strange vampire's attention. Godric had made sure you knew that even though you were under his protection, he wouldn't always be around to save you. He spent countless moments trying to make sure you understood how to act around vampires to ward off any unwanted attention. 

You knew that your night would be well and truly wasted if you couldn't get any more work done, so you resolved to go spend a couple of hours alone in your car with your laptop. If you were lucky, you could finish the chapter before having to brave the drunk and rowdy crowd that was soon to take over Merlotte's. 

You slid out of the booth, tucking your laptop securely under your arm, and started for the door. 

"Going somewhere?" You heard someone ask from just behind you. 

You turned to see the tall vampire that had gained your attention just moments before. 

"Just to my car," you answered honestly, quirking an eyebrow at him when he seemed to be content with simply watching you for a few drawn-out moments. 

"Wandering out by yourself is dangerous at this time of night. You should be more careful," the vampire observed with a smirk. He held up a card and handed it over to you. "First round is on me if you show up with this card," he told you, his fingers brushing against yours as you hesitantly took the card from him. "I hope to see you there." 

You glanced down at the card, noticing the name of the bar printed across the top in a lurid shade of blood red. "Fangtasia," you read aloud, all of the pieces of the puzzle finally slotting together in your mind with that one final clue. You couldn't help the amused, helpless laugh you let out as you finally glanced back up at the man. "Mr. Northman, I presume?" 

"How does a tiny human like you know my name?" Eric asked as he leaned in towards you, his eyes narrowing as he considered you. 

"Let's just say we have a friend in common," you told him as you rolled up your sleeve so he could see the tattoo inked into the skin of your wrist. 

Eric reached out to quickly grab your wrist, ignoring your flinch, as he brushed his thumb almost reverently over the symbol Godric had picked out for you. He claimed that if there was a vampire out there who knew of him and they saw your tattoo, they would know you were under his protection. They would know that if they hurt you, then it would be an attack against him. 

"It seems we do, Miss...?" Eric trailed off, waiting for you to tell him your name. 

"Y/N," you informed him, inanely holding out your hand for him to shake. "Y/N Stackhouse." 

"Stackhouse," Eric mused with a smirk you didn't know how to interpret. "How interesting." He grabbed your hand and instead of shaking it, opted to instead press a kiss to the back of it. "I hope we meet again, Miss Stackhouse." 

"Yeah," you breathed, caught off-guard for one moment by the wide grin he flashed you. "Count on it." 

Eric looked almost pleased as he let your hand drop. "Chow," he called as he turned to consider the dark-haired vampire that had accompanied him into Merlotte's. "Make sure she gets to her car safely." 

"Of course," the vampire, Chow, readily agreed before he began to usher you out of the bar. 

You chanced one more glance over your shoulder before you stepped outside to see Eric watching you with a look you didn't quite recognize. 

As you let Chow escort you to your car, you couldn't help but wonder how Eric Northman was going to manage to disrupt your life.


	2. This House Is Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon realizing Russell Edgington is making trouble for Sookie and Bill, Eric seeks to get you as far away from the vampire who killed his family as he possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during season three.

After a couple of months together, you were used to Eric dropping in without warning. It didn’t mean you had to like it. 

You were attempting to finish the final edits of your last chapter when Eric was suddenly standing right in front of your laptop. 

“Jesus, Eric,” you hissed, startling at the sight of him. “You couldn’t have called?”

“Your phone is on silent,” Eric pointed out before he reached forward and shut your laptop. 

“I’m editing. My deadline is coming up,” you reminded him as you attempted to swat his hand away. “I’ve got to finish this before Friday or I’m going to be getting dozens of calls from my agent,” you told him with a frown. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he dismissed before he moved towards your closet. He grabbed your duffel bag from where it was discarded on the floor and tossed it towards your bed. “Start getting your things together.”

“Am I going somewhere?” You stood from your chair, groaning at the deep ache all along your body from sitting in your uncomfortable desk chair for too long. You really would have to learn how to take breaks despite being absorbed in your work. 

“I’m sending you away,” Eric said as he grabbed what seemed like half the contents of your closet and threw them on top of your duffel bag. “Pam will be accompanying you.”

Your brow furrowed as you took a few cautious steps towards Eric. He was obviously upset, but this seemed different than when he was worried about whatever danger was afoot. “Eric,” you called as you moved to stand in front of him. He looked like he was about to rummage through your nightstand next. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Eric’s jaw clenched, his eyes briefly meeting yours, before he brushed past you. “France or Sweden,” he offered as he grabbed your phone charger and placed it on your bed. “Take your pick.” 

“I’m not going anywhere and I bet Pam isn’t either. You know we would never leave you if there’s trouble.”

“Bill is in trouble, which means Sookie is in trouble,” Eric bit out as he continued to pack for you. “And since you’ll do just about anything to save your sister, I need to get you the hell out of Bon Temps.”

You moved forward to grab his hand, stalling his reach for your hairbrush. “Eric,” you whispered softly. “Why aren’t you sending Sookie away too?” You knew he cared for your sister, even though you weren’t exactly sure why when she seemed to annoy the hell out of him more often than not. “What’s going on?”

Eric huffed out a frustrated breath before he finally seemed to realize you weren’t going anywhere without more input from him. “I need her,” he begrudgingly admitted. “Like it or not, Sookie likes to put her nose exactly where it doesn’t belong. It’s too late for her, but it’s not for you. I need to know you’re safe,” he stressed as he took you by the shoulders and met your gaze, silently imploring you to listen to him. 

You really wished that you could put his mind at ease, but if the people you loved most were in danger, then you weren’t going to run away and leave them to fend for themselves. “Eric, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Damn it, Y/N,” Eric snarled, his fangs descending in distress. “I need you to listen to me for once.”

You quirked an eyebrow at him, silently challenging him. “Give me one good reason.”

Eric sighed before uttering the two words guaranteed to get your attention. 

“Russell Edgington.”


	3. Wolves Are Coming For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You had always preferred your solitude and a week away from the bullshit that had plagued your life lately seemed almost too good to be true. And that's exactly what it turned out to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of sad, but I prompted this to myself off my [Halloween Prompt List](https://midnightseance.tumblr.com/post/628566755921575936/halloweenhorror-prompt-list). So, I used ‘alone in a cabin in the woods and there are strange noises outside’ from the scenario list and ‘”don’t open the door”’ from the dialogue list.
> 
> This takes place between seasons two and three. So, before 'This House Is Falling Apart' (the previous drabble).

After Bon Temps was terrorized by a vampire-hating serial killer and a delusional maenad, you were more than ready to get away for a while. 

You were still reeling from not only your grandmother's death, but Godric's as well. It felt like you were losing people left and right and even though your agent understood, you were still fast approaching a deadline with very little to show for it. 

Jason had balked at the idea of you spending a week by yourself in a cabin in the woods, but Sookie had wished you luck. She knew just how hard you had taken Godric's death and after getting rid of the maenad, you were looking forward to trying to process at least a tiny bit of your grief during your self-appointed isolation. 

The only people who knew about your plans were Jason, Sookie, Tara, and Sam. You had asked Tara and Sam to keep an eye on your brother and sister for you while you were gone. Both of them had a horrible penchant for landing themselves right into the middle of whatever shit was going on, whether in Bon Temps or in Dallas, so you had left Sam and Tara with explicit instructions to call you if they seemed like they were going to make another dumbass mistake that would prompt another supernatural problem. 

Your agent had been nearly overjoyed that you were attempting to finish your book. She had practically offered to pay the rental fee for the cabin herself, but you had turned her down. 

You felt an odd sense of excitement while you were buying enough supplies to last you a week. You had always preferred your solitude and a week away from the bullshit that had plagued your life lately seemed almost too good to be true. 

And that's exactly what it turned out to be. 

The first night in the cabin passed with hardly any disturbances. If you noticed an odd sound outside, then you were going to chalk it up to the wind. You could hear the howling echoes of it as you tried to force yourself to go to sleep. You shivered at the sound of it carrying through the house, prompting you to pull the comforter tighter around you as if fighting off a chill. 

The next day, you thought a walk through the surrounding woods would be nice and peaceful. You were suffering from an annoying bout of writer's block and needed to get out of your own head for a while. Enjoying a bit of fresh air and sunlight filtered through the trees sounded like exactly what you needed. 

You only made it a few steps into the woods before you noticed something smeared on one of the tree trunks. You frowned at it, a sinking feeling in your gut that told you instinctively what it was as you got closer to the tree. 

It was blood. 

And it looked fresh. 

You stumbled back a few steps, quickly looking around when a creeping paranoia set in that had you convinced that you were no longer alone. When you didn't spot anyone, you backed up towards the cabin. 

You couldn't help but hope that it didn't mean anything. Maybe a wounded deer had stumbled past the cabin last night and leaned against the tree. 

Even as you thought it, you couldn't help but think it sounded like total bullshit. 

You spent the rest of the day in the cabin, checking that all of the windows were locked as well as the doors. You never heard anything that would suggest you should pack up and leave, but you couldn't shake off the thought that you should go ahead and do it anyway. 

That night, you heard more of the mournful howling of the wind and the rustle of the trees as they shook and swayed outside. You had trouble sleeping, so you were curled up in an armchair in the living room, the fireplace lending you a warmth that did nothing to fend off the chilling effects of the sounds outside. 

You were just starting to doze off, your head cocked back at an awkward angle, when you heard the unmistakable sound of claws raking over the front door. You jumped, turning in the chair to watch the door. When no other sounds reached you, you started to slowly relax back into the chair. You were just beginning to think that you had completely made it up, an auditory hallucination that only happened because you were half-asleep, when you saw a shadow move past the window. 

You held your breath, your fingers blindly seeking your phone where it was resting on your lap, as you carefully watched the window for another hint that someone was out on the porch. Your first instinct was to call Godric. He would have been the first to assure you that everything would be fine before either coming to your rescue or dispatching someone else to do it. Probably Isabel, you couldn't help but think. 

But Godric was dead and no longer playing the role of your protector and friend. You weren't going to call Sookie or Jason or any other humans. You couldn't get them tangled up in whatever this was. 

You weren't going to involve Sam and you sure as hell wouldn't call Bill Compton. Where Bill Compton went, Sookie followed. You also weren't entirely fond of the vampire, so you definitely didn't want to rely on him for help. 

That really only left you with one option. 

You chanced a glance at the phone Eric had gifted to you after yours was destroyed in Dallas. He had made sure to program his number into it, bestowing himself the honor of first place on your speed dial. He claimed it was in honor of Godric’s memory that he extended his protection to you as well, but you couldn’t help but hope that maybe Eric liked you more than he let on. 

You weren't really sure what you had with Eric. You seemed to be stuck in the awkward and confusing dance of a potential relationship with him. Your relationship had only strengthened in Godric's absence, especially after you comforted him the morning Godric met the sun, but he had yet to make a move and you weren't sure if you were supposed to. 

You chose his name from your list of contacts while you forced yourself to take a deep, shuddering breath. 

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Stackhouse," Eric drawled when he answered. 

You weren't even going to think too much about how just the sound of his voice was enough to make your fingers unclench from where they had been digging into the arm of the chair. 

"Something's wrong," you told him, attempting to keep just how spooked you were out of your voice. 

There was a brief silence before Eric spoke. "Where are you?" 

You opened your mouth to answer, but you were cut off by the sound of a long, wavering howl. 

"Where. Are. You?" Eric repeated, his tone suggesting that he had heard the howl and it wasn't anything as simple as the wind. 

You managed to tell him where you were, your eyes tracking the movement of another shadow as it passed the front window. 

“Don’t open the door for anyone but me,” Eric demanded, his tone brooking no argument. 

"Hurry," you whispered before you ended the call. Your heart was racing so fast that for one dizzying moment, you felt like you might pass out. 

You weren't sure why you were so terrified of some odd noises and unexplained shadows. You had faced vampires hellbent on killing you and a serial killer and a megalomaniac of a church leader and a maenad of all things. You had gone up against unimaginable horrors within the past year, so why did you feel like your heart was going to give out from the strain it was currently under as you listened to the creaking of the porch steps as they protested the weight of someone walking up them? 

It was because you were alone. You had no one to protect and no one to protect you in that moment. If someone managed to force themselves into the cabin with you, then you could only rely on yourself to get through whatever hell waited for you on the other side of the door. If Eric came just a moment too late to find your body, torn open and bloody, then it would be because you hadn’t been able to save yourself. 

And that in itself was terrifying. 

You clutched your phone tight to your chest as you forced yourself to get out of the chair. You backed up a few steps from the door, prepared to run if the door was kicked in. 

You heard the eerie sound of nails running over the front door again before a pained yelp rang out. There was a sharp thud as something was dropped on the porch before silence fell. 

You were just about to bolt for the back door when someone rapped on the front door three times. 

"It's me," you heard Eric call. 

You hesitated for only a moment before you rushed to the door and unlocked it. You threw it open, letting out a sigh of relief when you saw Eric standing there. You had the inane urge to pull him into a hug, and your arms were already moving to embrace him, when you were brought short by the sight of the dead, naked guy just a couple of feet away. 

"Who the fuck is that?" You couldn't help but ask as you took a startled step away from the body. "And why isn't he wearing anything?" 

Eric sighed before he turned away from you. He crouched down to inspect the body, his touch careful as he rolled the guy over and studied him. You weren't sure what he was looking for, but after a few moments, he seemed to find it. You noticed his shoulders draw tight before he stood up again. 

You could tell from the careful way he was trying to keep his expression blank that something was definitely wrong. It wasn't until he spoke that you began to realize just how fucked up the situation really was. 

"What did Godric tell you about werewolves?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think once I finish my IT fic, I'm going to finally commit myself to writing this as a series. I want to cover reader meeting Godric all the way up to the end of season four, I think. So, we'll see how it all goes.


End file.
